gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Billious of the Void Hands
"For Tarvon!" Billious is a strange man, he is the leading chieftain of the Void hands. He is the grandfather to Brendan, the Father of Makatosh, and the keeper of the black lantern ring. And on top of all that, he's a Lesser Maiar that can turn into a Balrog and brainwash at least one person at a time. Origins Raised on Gamer songs and trained in guerilla warfare by the Soviet Union, Billious (Alex) Walker is known for his bear-like stature, standing at a towering 6ft 2in and weighing a whopping 246lbs. His diet is mostly carnivorous as was his father's and his father's father. For extra money, he was sold to the Russians. They tortured, broke, and trained him, and the fruit of their labors (or more accurately, Bill's labor) was an obedient, silent, stealth agent with a murder switch. He was so well known in Moscow, that people from outside of Moscow called him "Myasnik Moskvy" which translates to "The Butcher of Moscow". Those who lived in Moscow called him "Myasnik v Nochi", "Krasnyy Psikh", and "Bezumnyy Myasnik Stalina", names which translate into, "the butcher in the night", "Red psycho", and "Stalin's mad butcher". His last mission was to kill 50 hybrids in Moscow. He did so, but as a mother lay dying, she managed to pick up her baby and hand him to the young agent. Her last words died on her tongue as she fell back, dead. A fellow agent held a gun up to shoot the baby (still cradled in the young agent's beefy arm.) Bill slapped the gun out of the other man's hand. After that moment, he vowed to never kill a hybrid again. He returned to his people only to find them shattered and scattered. With the help of his new son, whom he had named Makatosh, after the first void hand chieftain, they reunified the tribe and began raiding once more in their Viking style traditions. Weapons AXE of Gators Legendary Axe of the chieftain. If a kill is recorded, the power increases. The One Ring All of Bill's weapon artifacts merged into one ruling ring. The Black Lantern ring, the Balrog Stones, and Bill's legendary Axe. All of these are absorbed by Bill and poured into the ring. With the ring, he can change his form into that of a Balrog temporaily. It also increases his undead and mind control powers to brainwashing prisoners and reviving an army battalion after a battle. Armour Billious wears three parts of the Jotun armour. Cloak of Surtr Eternally burning cape that can be used as a weapon of intimidation. Armour of Hrym Full armour as cold as ice and as strong as a mountain Crown of Ymir A black crown of blades, purely cosmetic Powers and Abilities After obtaining the Balrog Stones and the Black Lantern ring, Billious was giving the ability to transform into a Balrog, as well as raise the dead. The powers are raerly used however, as they exert an extreme physical toll on Billious to use them, often enough to knock him unconcious. Abnormal Discovery In July of 2019. Bill was sent on a special ops style mission to exterminate an anomaly in the Argent D'nur sector, more specifically, the Argent Tower. On it, he found that the anomaly was a reality fold. Contained within the fold was a fragment of existence that held the last piece of the long deceased war god, Bandos. It had revived itself with the Argent energy, though it was weaker than it had been in the past. Billious assumed his Balrog form and killed it, absorbing its powers. These powers boiled down to the ability to telepathically control all his tribesmen and brainwash any prisoner of war, though small increases in his stats were recorded. Gallery Images_(7).jpeg|Billious in Balrog form Balrog-demon-shadow-flame-statue-weta_1_08427d341b3827871af83d965fb0742e_(1).jpg|Balrog Again Balrog-demon-shadow-flame-statue-weta_1_08427d341b3827871af83d965fb0742e.jpg|Also Balrog Category:Gamer's Alliance